


have you ever been in love?

by joy_infires



Series: hyunsung shorts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: hyunjin asks jisung if he's ever been in loveanother short hyunsung! also, oops i suck at titles so i just pick random ones from the fic





	have you ever been in love?

**Author's Note:**

> yay another short little hyunsung for you guys because i'm stuck on all my big projects and the hyunsung feels are killing me these days...
> 
> anyway, this isn't my best work because i literally just wrote this within like fifteen minutes but i hope you'll like it anyway

 

"jisungie?"

"hm?"

"have you ever been in love?"

jisung looks at hyunjin who is snuggled under the same blanket as him on the other side of the way too small couch. the movie they're watching is long forgotten, as the older regards him with a questioning look.

the question comes out of nowhere and it catches jisung off guard, considering he had been trying to hide his feelings for hyunjin for over six months now.

still, he just can't bring himself to lie to him.

"yes, i have" he finally says, averting his gaze from hyunjin's. the older props himself up on the armrest of the couch and jisung can feel his eyes on him.

"what's it like?"

jisung chuckles and gives the older a side-look. "you sure ask a lot of questions tonight, jinnie..." he points out. hyunjin grins and shrugs, silently expecting his friend to answer the question.

jisung sighs. he just can't deny hyunjin anything, not even the answer to a question that might expose his feelings for the older male.

"it's the most amazing feeling ever. it feels like time stops when you're with that person and you feel like you're on top of the world. you wake up in the morning and the first thing you think about is that special someone...when you go to sleep, you wish they were next to you. your heart flutters, your stomach does little backflips and you just feel like you're going to explode if you don't tell them that you love them right now..."

jisung had been holding hyunjin's fascinated gaze throughout his entire speech. it's so easy to describe what he feels if the person he loves is right here in front of him.

"did you tell that person how you feel?" hyunjin asks, sounding a little awestruck. jisung figures he's gotten a bit too carried away just now. jisung chuckles lightly and looks at his own lap.

"yes...i did just now..."

he doesn't know where the sudden boldness comes from, but he just needs hyunjin to know. he doesn't dare to look at the older, scared of his reaction. he hadn't planned on confessing any time soon, but it seems life doesn't always go as planned.

"you mean..." hyunjin trails off. jisung nods, still not looking at the older. "i'm in love with you, hyunjin..."

hyunjin scoots closer to him on the couch, putting his middle and index finger underneath jisung's chin to make him look at him. the older's eyes are sparkling with joy and...fondness? he smiles and jisung can't help but to return it. hyunjin's beautiful smile is just too contagious.

"i'm in love with you, too..." hyunjin tells him. "all those things you described...i feel them, too and now i understand them..."

"really?" jisung asks in slight disbelief. hyunjin's smile widens and he nods in confirmation. jisung's heart skips a beat.

without giving it much more thought he closes the last bit of distance between them and captures hyunjin's lips with his own. hyunjin makes a surprised noise but returns the kiss just as eagerly.

finally, everything feels just right.

if anyone asks jisung again if he's ever been in love he will tell them  _yes, he is_  - with the addition that the only thing that makes being in love better, is if the person you love loves you back.


End file.
